El Angel de mi Vida
by DaniiVongola
Summary: A veces las personas menos inesperadas son quienes más nos cuidan, e igualmente son las más valiosas que podemos encontrar… ¿crees ya saber quién es tu persona?, abre bien los ojos para no pasarla de largo, pues tal vez nunca vuelva a estar junto a ti.
1. Las cosas se dan por una razón

Bienvenidos a mi primer fic que publico en esta pagina. Debo decirles que este combina 3 series Clamp: Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y Kobato, pero les dejare en sorpresa que cosas tiene esta historia de los 3 ^^ (lo coloque en CCS porque es en donde la historia se desarrolla mas).

_Disclaimer: Las historias y series Sakura Card Captor, Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y Kobato junto a sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen sino al grupo Clamp._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1. Las cosas se dan por una razón<strong>

El viento soplaba fríamente en un cementerio. Sobre una lapida se encontraba un ramos con unas pocas rosas totalmente marchitas, a su alrededor habían varios pétalos de las mismas rosas. 2 personas se encontraban contemplando aquel sitio tan desolado y deprimente.

-es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí-, dijo el mayor de los 2 de una manera fría.

-pero ella era tu madre, y también era mi tía, no puedes hablar así de frio-, dijo la menor de los 2.

-oye, ella había pedido que no se le fuera enterrada en un cementerio para que nadie de su familia estuviera encadenado a visitarla a su tumba, quería ser cremada pero nadie le quiso cumplir su última voluntad-, suspiro, -si ella no quería ser visitada, para que la contradecimos estando aquí

-has cambiado bastante, no entiendo porque eres tan frio

-porque tengo motivos, mi madre murió y ahora solo te tengo a ti, Meilin, pero vivo con el miedo de que tu también te vayas de mi lado

-no hables de ese modo, yo nunca me iría de tu lado Shaoran, tu eres para mí como mi hermano-, le sonrió mientras lo abrazaba, -"_yo sé como estas sufriendo por su muerte y como te haces el fuerte, pero descuida, se que algo te va a hacer cambiar tu manera de ver todo_"-, pensó.

Ambos se fueron de ahí, dejando totalmente sola aquella lapida.

Shaoran y Meilin Li eran primos, originarios de Hong Kong, pero vivían en la ciudad de Tomoeda de Japón hace algunos años. Los 2 siempre se vieron como hermanos, pues el uno cuidaba del otro, el siendo como el hermano mayor (tenía 16 años), y ella la menor (tenía 15 años). Ambos estudiaban en la secundaria Seijou, cursando 2do de preparatoria.

La mañana siguiente, el sol no dejo aparecer ni una sola nube en el azulado cielo, era una de esas mañanas de verano. Muchos estudiantes ya estaban disfrutando sus vacaciones de verano viajando, otros quizá no. Por una de las calles donde habían mas arboles de flor de cerezo caminaba tranquilamente Shaoran, mientras iba pateando su balón de futbol en el suelo, pues venia de uno de sus partidos de futbol con el equipo de la secundaria. Repentinamente sintió como se estrello con alguien más, haciendo que ambos quedaran en el suelo.

-disculpa-, dijo él mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se levantaba del suelo.

-no, perdóname a mí, estaba atravesada en la calle-, dijo una voz muy femenina.

Shaoran vio con detalle a la chica que había tirado: una castaña de cabello algo corto y con un corte poco común, con unos preciosos y grandes ojos verdes, de su misma edad masomenos.

-ven, te ayudo-, y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara, ella se la tomo, cosa que hizo darle una extraña sensación a Shaoran.

-gracias-, le sonrió, luego su mirada se desvió al árbol de nuevo. –Aun sigues ahí-, se dijo a sí misma.

-¿necesita ayuda en algo?

-pues sí, pero no quiero molestarte

-descuida

-bueno-, volvió a sonreírle, -es que Ke…digo, mi muñequito se quedo en esa rama de ahí-, señalo la rama, -y no he podido bajarlo

-yo lo bajo-, dijo mientras trataba de trepar el árbol. Justamente en la rama que había señalado se encontraba un pequeño peluche en forma de osito con unas alas y cola. Lo tomo y bajo de árbol, luego se lo entrego, -mira, aquí lo tienes

-gracias-, lo tomo en sus brazos, -nos volveremos a ver en otra ocasión-, sonrió y salió corriendo, dejando a un Shaoran algo extrañado, pues todo ocurrió tan repentinamente.

-"_¿Cómo nos volveremos a ver si ni siquiera sabes quién soy?"_-, pensó extrañado mientras volvía a retomar su camino, cosa que duro poco, pues algo mas volvió a detener a Shaoran. -¿Qué es esto?-, se inclino y recogió algo del suelo.

En sus manos tenía una hermosa y extraña pluma muy blanca, con el dibujo de una especie de corazón rojo en su base. La pluma se sentía cálida, mientras brillaba aun estando a plena luz del día. Se veía tan delicada, que hasta Shaoran sentía miedo de lastimarla. Su camino continuo, esta vez llevando aquella extraña pluma hasta su casa. Para su sorpresa, en la sala estaban Meilin y Tomoyo Daidoujim, la mejor amiga de Meilin.

-bienvenido a casa, querido Shaoran-, saludo alegre Meilin.

-buenos días Li-, saludo muy respetuosamente Tomoyo.

-no tienes porque saludarme tan formalmente Tomoyo, nos llevamos conociendo hace algunos años-, dijo tranquilamente Shaoran, Tomoyo solo sonrió.

-oye, ¿y qué traes ahí?-, pregunto Meilin mientras señalaba la mano de Shaoran.

-¿ah, esto?-, les mostro a ambas la pluma, Meilin asintió con la cabeza. –Encontré esta pluma en la calle, me pareció extraña-, le paso la pluma a Meilin, Tomoyo se acerco para observar.

-es muy hermosa y muy frágil-, dijo sorprendida Meilin.

-y desprende un brillo muy suave. No parece la pluma de algún ave conocida-, añadió Tomoyo, Meilin se la volvió a pasar a su primo.

-sí, es por eso que la quise trae y no la deje en la calle, me parece especial-, y sin decir mas, Shaoran se retiro de ahí y se dirigió a su habitación.

Dejo sus cosas en el suelo, la pluma en el escritorio y simplemente se asomo en la ventana mientras el sol un estaba en el azulado cielo. La imagen de la chica de antes volvió a su mente, al igual que sus últimas palabras.

-no entiendo aun porque sabes que nos volveremos a encontrar, yo nunca te he visto-, suspiro, -nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de bondad como la tuya

Giro su mirada a la pluma, relacionaba mucho aquella pluma con la chica sin saber en verdad porque. Volvió a ver el paisaje de la ciudad.

-estaría satisfecho si por lo menos supiera tu nombre

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui les dejo, espero le agrade mi historia.<strong>

**Debo decirles que soy muy fanatica de las series Clamp, a esto se debe el fic ^^**

**Sayo! (espero reviews)**


	2. Su Nombre es

Bueno, casi que no vuelvo. Perdon u_u

Emh me esta costando un poco continuarlo, asi que quiza tarde ._.

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2. Su nombre es<strong>

Una pequeña siesta fue lo único que quiso hacer Shaoran después de tener tantas dudas en la cabeza. Al momento de volver a abrir los ojos, ya resulto siendo las 8:57pm. Cuando se levanto, se topo con la sorpresa de que alguien más estaba en su habitación.

-Meilin-, se rasco la cabeza mientras bostezaba, -¿Qué haces aquí?

-pues quería venir a ver qué hacías tanto encerrado casi 10 horas

-ah, no pues decidí dormir un poco, pero creo que exagere un poco

-ahh ya-, Shaoran se sentó en la cama, -oye, ¿vienes a comer conmigo? Wei nos preparo algo delicioso

-no gracias, no tengo mucho apetito

-de acuerdo-, respondió tranquila, -entonces, descansa-, y salió de ahí.

-_"se nota que has madurado bastante Meilin, si hace unos años atrás te hubiera dicho lo mismo me hubieras arrastrado hasta el comedor"_-, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del chico, -_"a pesar de que me veas tan frio como soy ahora, te quiero demasiado Meilin, y eso es algo que nunca va a cambiar"_

Una nueva mañana hizo su aparición. Esta vez era en la secundaria Seijou, donde todos estaban en sus clases, o bueno, algunos no.

-buenos días a todos-, dijo con una sonrisa la tutora del salón 2 de2do de preparatoria: la señorita Kaho Mitsuki, -hoy tengo el agrado de decirles que el día de hoy una nueva estudiante nos estará acompañando el resto del año escolar-, todos comenzaron a murmurar, -ven, pasa

La puerta se abrió y la nueva estudiante ingreso. La profesora Kaho escribió el nombre en el pizarrón, mientras todos aun seguían murmurando.

-es linda, ¿no crees Tomoyo?-, le susurro Meilin.

-sí, me encanta el color de sus ojos

-sí, es verdad ¿tú qué piensas Shaoran?-, pregunto Meilin, pero él ni atención le estaba prestando a ella ni a la clase.

-de acuerdo, su nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y vivía antiguamente en Kioto, así que fue transferida aquí a Tomoeda. Espero sean amables con ella-, termino la profesora con una sonrisa. –muy bien, Sakura, tu lugar será delante de Li Shaoran-, y le señalo el puesto.

Sakura fue hasta el sitio indicado, ahí quedo de pie mientras miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a Tomoyo, Meilin y Shaoran.

-bienvenida Sakura, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidoujim-, la saludo amablemente.

-gracias Tomoyo-, le dedico una sonrisa un poco mas grande.

-¿Qué?-, se dijo a si mismo Shaoran, esa voz lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos. Alzo la mirada y para su sorpresa, Sakura era la misma chica que había ayudado ayer.

-sabia que nos volveríamos a ver-, le dijo Sakura.

-si… ¿pero como sabias eso?

-creo que fue una coincidencia-, le sonrió y se sentó en el puesto, aunque él no sintió muy segura aquella respuesta.

Y a pesar de todo, la clase dio inicio. Shaoran no paraba de mirar a Sakura, tenía una extraña sensación de que ella le había mentido, sabía que ella si estaba consciente de que lo sabía todo. Meilin se dio cuenta de la actitud de Shaoran, sin embargo, sintió que Sakura podía causarle algún daño a Shaoran solo con la respuesta que le dio de "coincidencia".

La clase dio paso a un examen sorpresa que no muchos estaban preparados, aunque resulto bastante extraño porque era más bien de cultura general sabiendo que estaban en clase de aritmética. Sin darse cuenta los demás, la profesora Mitsuki estaba muy al pendiente de los movimientos de Shaoran y Sakura, cada vez que ella veía a él mirando a Sakura, una sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de ambas, parecían conectadas.

El timbre sonó, anunciando que ya era hora de cambio de clase. Todos dejaron sus exámenes sobre el escritorio de la profesora y salieron, pues seguía gimnasia. Shaoran fue el último en entregar, después de Sakura.

-ten cuidado, una pequeña brisa puede cambiar un rumbo-, le dijo, muy misteriosamente, la profesora Mitsuki a Shaoran.

Pero antes que él pudiera preguntarle porque le dijo eso, Meilin apareció y saco a Shaoran del salón, pues iban a llegar tarde. Sakura aun permanecía en el salón, con la sonrisa con la que había llegado de antes.

-no deberías sonreír si no te sientes así-, dijo la profesora.

-lo sé-, contesto Sakura. –pero tengo motivos para sonreír, por ahora

Y sin decir más, Sakura también salió a su clase de gimnasia.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aqui les dejo, espero no tardar la proxima.<strong>

**Sayo! (espero reviews ^^)**


	3. Conociendote

No pense que tardaria tanto, gomen!

Al igual que este, subire el siguiente capitulo de mi fic de Soul Eater ^^

Espero la hayan pasado bien en navidad ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3. Conociéndote <strong>

-muy bien estudiantes, el día de hoy haremos las prueba del salto del cajón-, dijo el profesor que dictaba gimnasia, conocido por todos como el profesor Terada.

Al momento en que Sakura salió, todos estaban formados para poder pasar la prueba, así que ella igualmente se formo con los demás. Poco a poco todos iban pasando, hasta que llego su turno.

-espera un momento señorita Kinomoto-, dijo el profesor, -¿tienes la técnica de cómo saltar los cajones?

-la verdad sí, pero hace tiempo no he hecho esto

-pero ¿estás segura de saltar con 6 cajones?

-sí, lo intentare-, sonrió.

Tomo un poco de impulso y con un salto completamente ligero, paso sin ninguna dificultad aquellos cajones. Todos quedaron boquiabiertos de ver aquella agilidad de la chica nueva, sobre todo de un castaño que observaba de lejos.

-excelente salto Kinomoto, veo que Li Meilin ya no es la única con esta gran habilidad del salto-, dijo sorprendido el profesor, luego todos aplaudieron.

-esa Kinomoto no es que me este agradando mucho-, dijo, con algo de rabia, Meilin.

-¿Por qué dices eso? A mí me parece una chica muy habilidosa y muy alegre-, dijo Tomoyo.

-no sé, siento que ella piensa que es más que el resto de nosotras ¿no lo crees Shaoran?-, le pregunto, pero de nuevo el no dijo nada por estar pensando, -_"además, tengo miedo a que te aleje de mi lado y te haga daño, Shaoran"_

-_"¿Por qué esa chica me impresiona tanto? ¿Por qué nos volvimos a encontrar tal y como ella lo dijo? Y ¿Qué quiso decir la profesora Mitsuki con esas palabras?"_-, pensaba Shaoran.

La impresión del profesor Terada fue tan grande que le pidió a Sakura hacer más pruebas físicas de salto, todas las pasaba como si no fueran una dificultad. Con cada prueba completada, todos aplaudían sorprendidos.

-Kinomoto ¿no te gustaría unirte al equipo de animadoras de la secundaria?-, pregunto al final de la clase una de las compañeras del salón: Chiharu Mihara.

-lo tendré en cuenta, por ahora quiero es estar concentrada en los primeros días de clase-, le sonrió, -aun así gracias Ehh ¿Cómo es que te llamas?-, pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Chiharu Mihara-, le contesto amablemente.

-de acuerdo, entonces lo tendré en cuenta Chiharu

En eso el timbre volvió a sonar, siendo ya hora del descanso. Todos fueron a cambiarse a su uniforme correspondiente y salieron a comer. La mayoría de chicas se reunieron con Sakura, pues querían saber más de ella. Solo 2 chicas no estaban en aquella "reunión": Tomoyo y Meilin, ambas en compañía de Shaoran (quien no quitaba la vista de Sakura).

-no deberías enojarte así con la chica nueva-, dijo, con gracia, Tomoyo. –mira que en ningún momento se está haciendo creer más que las demás

-no es solo eso, es que me molesta y me preocupa que Shaoran se la pase pensando en ella y eso que hasta ahora es el primer día de clases, que tal le haga algún daño y me lo vuelvan a lastimar-, admitió Meilin preocupada.

-eres buena prima-, le sonrió, -pero ahora que me doy cuenta ¿Dónde está tu primo?

-qué raro, hace un momento el estaba con nosotras

Mientras amabas estaban hablando, Shaoran se había escapado y había ido a su lugar favorito: un de los arboles de flor de cerezo que se encontraba al lado del edificio. Muchos pétalos estaban tirados en el pasto, y aun había otros en las ramas.

-es extraño ver tantos pétalos en el suelo en pleno comienzo de la primavera-, se dijo a si mismo mientras se recostaba en el tronco. Repentinamente una suave brisa soplo e hizo que los pétalos caídos volaran en diferentes direcciones.

-¿te gustan estas flores?

-masomenos, no es que traigan muy buenos recuerdos-, suspiro, -¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?

-quise venir a hablar contigo, Shaoran-kun

-¿de?

-¿Por qué no te traen buenos recuerdos estas flores?

-eran las flores favoritas de mi madre…tsk, no veo el caso de hablar de eso

-no dejes guardar esa tristeza-, dijo en voz baja Sakura, -pero si estas flores son las más hermosas y extrañas que pueden haber, son flores cambiantes, igual que las personas

-¿Por qué dices eso de las personas?

-porque así son en verdad, cambian cuando menos lo esperes-. Shaoran quedo callado por un instante pues ella tenía razón en eso.

-dime algo, ¿Cómo fue que el muñeco que te baje ayer resulto en esa rama?

-¡SHAORAN! VEN QUE TE NECESITA EL EQUIPO DE FUTBOL-, grito Meilin a lo lejos.

-ve Shaoran, no dejes que ellos se decepcionen de ti-. Shaoran salió corriendo hasta donde su prima, dejando a Sakura sentada en el pasto junto a todos los pétalos que estaban tirados. –es muy encantador

-eso no es cierto, es igual a todos los mocosos-, dijo una voz chillona.

-eres un aguafiestas Kero, el no es ningún mocoso

-si claro-, mágicamente apareció el mismo muñeco de ayer, solo que esta vez estaba volando y con vida, -¿Cómo sabes eso? Hasta ahora lo estas conociendo

-algo me lo dice, esa mirada que tiene

-si claro, y ¿Por qué le dijiste que no se entristeciera? Acaso quieres que te descubra-, le regaño.

-esa es la idea ¿no?

-¡por supuesto que no! Debes encontrarla antes que nada o no podrás irte de aquí

-yo sé porque estas así de molesto Kero, luego te doy el postre que te debo

-tú sabes que con un postre no me puedes comprar-, dijo molesto Kero.

-¿y con 2?-, le ofreció Sakura.

-de acuerdo-, respondió contento, Sakura rió.

-aun así, no podre buscar nada si esa energía negativa de Shaoran interfiere-, suspiro, -se que se seguirán perdiendo mas, debo ayudarlo

-no pierdas el tiempo aquí Sakura, así que no te encariñes mucho con ese mocoso

-¡ay Kero!-, soltó una pequeña risita.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a continuar ^^<strong>


	4. Mensajera

Bueno, aqui el ultimo capitulo que subire este año.

Espero que la pasen muy bien este ultimo dia del 2011

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4. Mensajera <strong>

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una pelinegra llego al mismo sitio en donde estaba Sakura.

-hola Sakura-, la nombrada alzo la mirada mientras Kero desaparecía igual a como apareció.

-ah, hola Tomoyo-, dijo suavemente.

-¿quieres caminar un poco?

-de acuerdo, gracias-, se levanto del pasto y ambas fueron a caminar. Quedaron un momento en silencio.

-ah, debo decirte que eres muy buena en gimnasia, me gusta mucho tu habilidad-, dijo Tomoyo.

-gracias, la verdad creía que lo había hecho diferente y por eso todos aplaudían, pues vi antes a la prima de Shaoran-kun y me pareció muy buena también

-¿Shaoran-kun? Le tienes bastante confianza para decirle así ¿o ya lo conocías?

-lo conocí ayer mientras me ayudaba, pero no supe su nombre-, el viento soplo suavemente, -dime algo ¿Por qué Shaoran se ve tan triste?

-el ha tenido una vida dura-, suspiro, -lo llevo conociendo masomenos 5 o 6 años desde que se traslado a Tomoeda, y pues él me dijo que su madre había muerto y siempre han vivido sin padres, solo con su mayordomo Wei

-ah ya veo-, la sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura desapareció. Una lagrima se deslizo por su rostro, sorpresivamente era una lagrima negra. El viento volvió a soplar, sacudiendo los arboles de flor de cerezo.

-¿te ocurre algo Sakura?-, pregunto preocupada Tomoyo mientras miraba como esa lagrima se deslizaba lentamente.

-no nada, recordé algo-, fingió una sonrisa mientras limpiaba delicadamente su rostro.

-ah ya-, Tomoyo no le creyó mucho, -dime algo Sakura, ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana?

-venir a clases, como los demás ¿no?

-no, mañana tenemos el festival de primavera aquí en Tomoeda que se efectúa en toda la ciudad, ¿quieres venir conmigo?

-claro, será un placer-, le sonrió.

Y una última vez los arboles de cerezo fueron sacudidos por el viento mientras ambas chicas se alejaban.

-Tomoyo ¿Por qué la invitaste?-, pregunto alterada una chica al día siguiente.

-no sé, me pareció que hoy estaría muy sola, además es muy buena persona, no te crees un mal concepto de ella Meilin

Meilin quedo en silencio.

-y ¿a qué hora te dijo que vendría?-, pregunto Shaoran indiferente pero con curiosidad.

-ya en unos minutos llegara-, miro su reloj, alzo la mirada y a lo lejos vio a Sakura, -¡Sakura, estamos aquí!-, le llamo.

Sakura llego y su mirada se poso en todos, más que todo en Shaoran a quien le dedico una tierna sonrisa. Por su parte, Shaoran no podía mirar a otra dirección que no fuera donde estuviera la peli castaña, se veía muy hermosa en kimono rosa con flores que hacían alusión a su nombre. Meilin estaba a punto de explotar al ver como ambos se dedicaban una única mirada.

-y bien ¿ahora qué hacemos?-, pregunto Sakura mientras su mirada se separaba de Shaoran.

-si quieres tu decide-, dijo Tomoyo.

-no tranquila-, dijo mientras negaba con su mano, -la verdad no recuerdo que se hacen en estos festivales-, dijo algo avergonzada.

-y ¿hace cuanto no vienes a un festival de primavera?-, pregunto Meilin

-hace ya bastantes años-, dijo de manera melancólica.

-entonces vamos y te ayudamos a recordar-, dijo amablemente Tomoyo.

Y así los 4 emprendieron camino al templo Tsukimine, pues siempre ha sido tradición agradecer por el nuevo cambio de estación. Al llegar, entraron y oraron. Sorpresivamente, algo los estaba siguiendo. Al finalizar, salieron de templo, aun con lo que los estaba siguiendo. Shaoran se percato de aquella sensación, mas cuando buscaba quien o que los seguía, no se veía a nadie sospechoso. A diferencia de él, ninguna de las 3 chicas sentía lo mismo que el.

Su siguiente parada fue el parque de Rey Pingüino, pues Tomoyo quería hacer tomas con su cámara entre los hermosos arboles. En el camino, Sakura fue conociendo mas a Meilin y ella igualmente, y pues si, Tomoyo tenía razón de cómo era Sakura. Ese mal concepto que tenia de ella fue desvaneciéndose de su mente.

Al llegar al parque, muchas personas estaban haciendo lo mismo que tenía pensado Tomoyo. Buscaron un sitio cercano al rio, pues ahí había un pequeño sitio en donde habían puesto juegos por el festival. Tomoyo tomo fotos de todos solos, en pareja y en grupos.

-me esperan aquí un momento, ya vuelvo-, pidió Sakura cuando ya iban al sitio de los juegos.

-claro, estaremos aquí-, dijo Tomoyo. Sakura camino entre los árboles, perdiéndose de la vista de los 3.

-Shaoran, ¿Por qué estas tan callado? No has dicho casi nada-, pregunto Meilin

-no por nada, pensando-, le contesto su primo. Meilin solo arqueo una ceja.

Mientras tanto, entre los árboles, Sakura caminaba con un rumbo fijo. Se detuvo en una especie de claro del bosque, ahí la estaba esperando la profesora Mitsuki con una especie de peluche blanco semi redondo en sus manos, tenia apariencia de un conejo con una especie de joya brillante en su frente.

-olvidaste esto en mi templo Sakura-, dijo la profesora mientras se lo entregaba en las manos.

-gracias-, le contesto con una sonrisa, la profesora en menos de nada desapareció, -tiempo sin verte Mokona-, le acaricio la cabeza.

El peluche movió las orejas, no era tan normal como aparentaba su exterior.

-¡Puuuu!-, dijo tiernamente, -Sakura, he estado buscándote, tengo un mensaje de Toya

-mi hermano-, sus ojos brillaron llenos de nostalgia e ilusión, -déjame ver el mensaje por favor-. Repentinamente Mokona proyecto una imagen de su hermano, esta provenía de su joya. –hermano…

-Sakura, que bueno volverte a ver

-lo mismo te digo, te extraño demasiado

-entonces vuelve de nuevo, no solo yo te extraño, también Nadeshiko te necesita

-¿mi mamá? ¿Para qué me necesita?-, un extraño sentimiento de susto recorrió el cuerpo de la peli castaña.

-cuando tu nos dejaste, su esencia comenzó a disminuir, si no vuelves pronto, podría incluso desaparecer

-no-, las lágrimas invadieron sus ojos, lágrimas tan negras que alcanzaron a manchar el kimono, -no eso no es cierto

-ya no llores Sakura, solo vuelve a nuestro verdadero mundo

-no puedo-, limpio las lagrimas de su rostro, -perdí una de las plumas

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, pregunto asustado y a la vez molesto.

-yo no hice nada, la pluma se conecto con alguien en este mundo, por eso me fui-, suspiro, -pero cuando llegue, tuve un problema y la perdí, debo buscar quien fue la persona vinculada porque debe tenerla

-hazlo rápido, puede que sigas perdiendo mas plumas

-de acuerdo-, le sonrió fingidamente.

-cuídate Sakura-, y la imagen proveniente de Mokona desapareció.

-gracias Mokona por haberme traído el mensaje

-ese es el trabajo de Mokona-, dijo contenta.

-dime algo, ¿tienes una idea de donde este la pluma que le mencione a mi hermano?

-¿Cuál es esa pluma?

-no sabría decirte, mejor mira tú misma-, dejo a la pequeña Mokona en el suelo y se paro. De repente, de la espalda de Sakura, 2 enormes alas aparecieron. –la pluma perdida es una de las puntas, pero no se cual

-Mokona ya sabe cual, iré a buscarla ahora mismo-, y así desapareció.

-Sakura ¿Qué sucede aquí?-, pregunto una voz entre los árboles.

-Shaoran-kun…-, respondió al verlo entre los árboles, no sabía qué hacer, tenia las alas extendidas

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por sus reviews<strong>

**Feliz año ^^**

**Cuidensen y sayo!**


	5. Secreto

Holiis a todos!

Aww después de tanto tiempo sin pasarme por aquí, por fin, vuelvo. Les quiero pedir una disculpa, la verdad no pensé ausentarme así, es mas, todo fue bastante inesperado. Primero anduve sin inspiración, y aun se mantiene así pero con mis otros fics. Luego me toco mandar a formatear mi computador, la mayoría de archivos los guarde, pero pues fue un buen tiempo sin escribir. Ya, por fin, pude terminar este capitulo, la verdad tenia otro tipo de idea para este capitulo, pero pues salio dramatico :3

Disfrutenlo, y les dejo una sorpresita, pronto les traere un one shot de Hetalia :B y es de una de mis parejas favoritas, entiendanme, ya me he contagiado de este anime, tengo fiebre hetali-esca xD

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5. Secreto<strong>

-¿Cuánto sabes?-, pregunto asustada.

-cuando dijiste que perdiste una pluma y comenzaste a llorar lagrimas negras

-ah...-, agacho la cabeza.

-entonces tu eres…

-un ángel-, continuó Sakura. –nunca pensé que te enterarías tan rápido, la verdad perdona por no haberte dicho esto antes, pero no podía

-¿Por qué?

-no soy cualquier ángel, soy parte de 7 ángeles guardianes, soy el ángel guardián de la estrella

-si eres un guardián, ¿Por qué llegaste aquí?

-bueno, resumiendo un poco, perdí una de mis plumas, sin ella no puedo volar y no puedo volver-, suspiro, -las plumas pueden vincularse con los sentimientos negativos de las personas, y alguien en esta ciudad se vinculo a mí y tiene una de mis plumas, debo encontrarla

-bueno, eso está claro, ahora, ese muñeco que tenias en tus manos ¿también es un guardián?

-algo así, no hace parte de los 7 pero es una de las mensajeras exclusivas de los guardianes de cielo y tierra

-o sea que ¿hay mas guardianes en Tomoeda?

-puede que sí o puede que no, pero eso no te incumbe mocoso-, dijo una voz chillona.

-¿Quién dijo eso?

-ya aparece Kero, no te ocultes-, dijo Sakura desanimada.

Frente a Shaoran apareció Kero el cual lo miraba cortante.

-y este muñeco ¿Quién es?-, pregunto medio sorprendido.

-el es Kerberos, uno de los 7 guardianes, el guardián del sol-, dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a los 2.

-¿esto es un guardián?

-ya te enseñare un guardián-, dijo Kero, repentinamente frente a él apareció un enorme león con enormes alas. Shaoran quedo asustado, aunque trato de no demostrarlo frente a él, -y ¿Qué mocoso, esto tampoco para ti es un guardián?

-¿a quién le dices mocoso?-, pregunto, molesto, Shaoran.

-ya basta Kero-, se interpuso entre los 2.

-bien-, volvió a ser pequeño, -cuida tus palabras mocoso-, y voló al lado de Sakura.

-entonces, ¿si hay guardianes aquí?-, volvió a preguntar mientras lanzaba una mirada algo cortante a Kero, pues creía que volvería a ser interrumpido.

-sí, los guardianes estan aquí en Tomoeda, pero no puedo decirte quienes son-, le contesto.

-ah-, quedo pensando un momento, mientras Sakura guardo sus alas, -dime algo, si tu eres un ángel guardián quiere decir que tú en realidad no existes como humana ¿cierto?

-sí, ya hace 5 años estoy muerta, en este momento tendría 20 años, no 15

-¿conservas la edad que tenias al morir?

-si, así hayan pasado siglos, los ángeles conservan la edad de morir, para nosotros el tiempo no corre

Ambos guardaron silencio, el sol iba poco a poco cambiando de posición. Todo tomaba otro tono, dentro de aquel bosque se veía tan hermoso y tan tranquilo.

-¿quieres volver con las demás?-, le pregunto normalmente.

-claro, pero prométeme algo, nunca le vayas a contar a Meilin y a Tomoyo de esto, debo ser yo misma quien cuente por voluntad propia, ¿de acuerdo Shaoran-kun?-, dijo de manera tierna pero a la vez firme.

-de acuerdo, no diré nada-, le sonrió y los 2 comenzaron a salir de los arboles. A pesar de eso, Shaoran quería saber más de Sakura, el por qué murió, quienes son los guardianes que estan en Tomoeda y sobre esas plumas, tenía la ligera sospecha de que el tenia una de sus plumas. Al llegar a final del bosque, encontraron a Meilin algo molesta.

-tardaron mucho-, dijo brevemente.

-tuvimos un inconveniente en el camino-, respondió Shaoran.

-sí, fue por mi culpa, perdonen por la espera-, se disculpo Sakura, mientras solo miraba a Shaoran, en si se estaba disculpando pero con él.

-pero bueno, al parecer se encuentran bien-, dijo, algo aliviada, Tomoyo.

-sí, espero no sea algo tarde para ir a los juegos-, dijo Shaoran, tratando de cambiar un poco el incomodo momento.

-no, de todos modos hasta ahora es medio día, todo se encontrara abierto hasta el momento en que se oscurezca, dicen que habrá una sorpresa este año-, les respondió Tomoyo.

-entonces vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-, dijo, ya de buen humor, Meilin; su mirada se dirigió hacia el kimono de Sakura, tenía una expresión de sorpresa, -oye, tienes manchado tu kimono, es algo negro

Tanto Sakura como Shaoran se sorprendieron, pues ambos conocían la verdadera razón, aunque él no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle a que se debían esas extrañas y gruesas lágrimas. Sin embargo, Tomoyo quedo intranquila al ver ese color, pues se le hizo bastante familiar. Nadie dijo nada, las expresiones podían delatarlo todo.

-sí, lo sé, creo que se me mancho con algo en el bosque, no me di cuenta, fue una tontería de mi parte-, dijo sonrojada y con una risa algo nerviosa, supo guardar bien los nervios.

Y así, sin decir más, todos emprendieron el camino, ahora hacia el otro lado del parque. Debían de cruzar el puente de un lago que atravesaba aquel natural sitio. Todo este se encontraba decorado con listones, motivo de la celebración. Muchas personas se veían ahí caminado, familias o incluso parejas. A todas esas personas, Sakura las veía con un gran sentimiento de nostalgia, extrañaba a su madre y a su hermano mayor. A pesar de eso, fingía con una sonrisa, no quería que los demás se preocuparan por ella. Es más, por mas difícil que parezca, ella odiaba que se preocuparan por ella, pues era muy doloroso sentir la preocupación de los demás. Le gustaba preocuparse, mas no que se preocuparan.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando todos giraron hacia donde se produjo el sonido de algo salpicando. En una vertiente, por donde atravesaba el puente, un niño había caído al agua y este lo estaba arrastrando. El niño gritaba, al parecer no sabía nadar.

-hay que hacer algo, le puede pasar algo a ese niño-, decía Tomoyo bastante angustiada.

-el problema es que el fondo del lago es bastante fangoso, es difícil que alguien pueda nadar sin problemas-, le decía Meilin, un poco menos angustiada.

-yo iré por el-, dijo Sakura. Todos la miraron, tratando de entender que fue lo que dijo. Antes de que alguien la detuviera, salió corriendo en dirección hacia el puente, pues hacia allá se dirigía el niño. Se posiciono del otro lado, por donde saldría, se inclino peligrosamente hacia el agua, estiro su mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda tomaba el borde para sostenerse.

-sostén mi mano-, le dijo.

El niño le obedeció y se la tomo, era una mano pequeña y resbalosa, por causa del agua. La corriente, de alguna manera, era persistente, parecía que ella no quería dejar a aquel niño salir, y ahora se llevaría en rastras a Sakura también. Sus pies se resbalaban del suelo, su mano izquierda parecía estar cediendo. Parecía inevitable, Sakura también caería.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí les dejo, gracias por sus reviews, me inspiran a continuar TwT<strong>

**Sayo!**


	6. Ayuda Incondicional

**Holis!**

Bueno, heme aquí con el sexto capitulo, es una de las historias mas largas que he escrito, la verdad no soy de continuar después del capitulo 3, pero no se con esta tengo esperanza de terminarla. Bueno, aquí sigo agregando mas personajes x3

Disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6. Ayuda incondicional<strong>

La fuerza del agua era cada vez más insistente, el niño iba siendo halado al igual Sakura, ella perdía el apoyo que le estaba prestando el puente. Desde donde se encontraban viendo, Shaoran también se dio cuenta de eso y fue corriendo hasta donde Sakura, para ayudarle. Pero justo cuando estaba en el inicio del puente, Sakura también cayó al agua. Ella y el niño se separaron un momento, por el impacto de caer al agua. Shaoran quedo inmóvil cuando vio la caída, mas ahora que veía que Sakura no salía a flote. Todos veían preocupados, incluso el niño buscaba con su mirada a quien le estaba ayudando. De repente, el niño pareció se agarrado por algo, mas se asusto tanto el cómo quienes veían igual de inmóviles. Pero, para su alivio, era Sakura. Trataba de nadar hacia la orilla.

Era bastante difícil, pues traía un peso de más, no se podía controlar bien los movimientos. El frio del agua hacia que también se le cansaran aun más los brazos y las piernas. Se veía bastante difícil que los 2 llegaran. Después de ya poder reaccionar, Shaoran pensó en saltar y ayudarles. Pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer, alguien más se metió al agua, un desconocido para todos los presentes. Cuando este también salió a flote, se dieron cuenta de que era un tipo de unos masomenos 21 años.

-dame la mano, los ayudare a salir de esto-, le dijo a Sakura, esta sin dudarlo le obedeció y se la tomo, el comenzó a halarla hasta la orilla. Esta vez no hubo ninguna dificultad por tener una ayuda más.

Sakura primero dejo subir al niño, luego ella subió y por últimas quien los había ayudado. El niño abrazo a Sakura, sus ojos aun expresaban bastante susto, sin embargo, su boca dibujaba una tierna sonrisa.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme

-no hay de que, solo ten más cuidado a la próxima-, le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa.

En eso llego la mamá del niño, este se fue corriendo hasta donde ellas estaba y también le abrazo.

-mami, viste como ambos me salvaron

-si hijo, espero no vuelvas a jugar en el borde-, le dijo la mamá, luego se dirigió a Sakura, -muchas gracias, le estoy en deuda por salvar a mi hijo-, miro al muchacho, -en realidad a los 2

-no tranquila, no nos quede debiendo nada, con ese agradecimiento es suficiente-, respondió el muchacho.

-sí, tiene toda la razón-, afirmo Sakura.

-está bien, bien hijo, despídete; es hora de ir a casa, estas todo empapado y puedes resfriarte si sigues así-, se dirigió a ambos, -hasta luego, y les estoy agradecida

-adiós y gracias-, dijo el niño también y ambos se fueron, al igual que la gente que observaba.

-pues también debo agradecerte por habernos ayudado-, le dijo Sakura.

-no podía dejarlos ahí en el rio, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo-, se levanto y la tendió la mano a Sakura para que se levantara, ella se la tomo y se levanto, -mi nombre es Yukito Tsukishiro-, le dijo mientras sonreía, de una manera bastante similar a como sonreía ella.

-mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, mucho gusto

En eso llegaron los demás, preocupados por Sakura, de todos modos se habían alejado bastante del puente.

-Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien?-, le pregunto Tomoyo.

-sí, estoy bien-, le sonrió, -gracias a que Yukito me ayudo

-ah bueno, pero Sakura, yo creo que deberías cambiarte el kimono, si te lo dejas puesto más tiempo, puedes resfriarte-, le dijo Meilin al verla empapada.

-el problema es que ahora no hay nadie en mi casa y deje las llaves, así que no puedo ir por otro kimono-, dijo, algo avergonzada, Sakura.

-entonces pueden venir a mi casa si quieren, ahí puedes dejar el kimono para que se seque en un rato, de todos modos hay bastantes sitios donde puede secarse con el viento-, ofreció Yukito.

-está bien, ¿vamos chicos?-, les pregunto Sakura, -y luego podemos seguir después con el recorrido en otros sitios de Tomoeda

-pues si, por mi no hay problema-, respondió Tomoyo, Meilin miro a Shaoran.

-sí, vamos-, respondió también Shaoran, Meilin solo movió la cabeza diciendo sí.

Y así, todos emprendieron el camino hacia la casa de Yukito, esta no se encontraba muy lejana al parque. Caminaron directo, rara vez giraban por alguna esquina. Al llegar, se dieron cuenta de que donde vivía tenía una apariencia bastante distinta a las casas de los alrededores. La casa parecía ser una construcción bastante antigua, sin embargo, esta se encontraba en perfecto estado. El jardín estaba bien cuidado, adornado de flores de diferentes tipos.

-qué hermoso jardín tienes aquí-, dijo Tomoyo, -por cierto, no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos, soy Tomoyo Daidoujim-, se presento muy amablemente, era bastante común en ella.

-mi nombre es Li Shaoran-, se presento también.

-mi nombre es Li Meilin-, igualmente se presento.

-mucho gusto, pero vengan, pasen-, les abrió la puerta y los 5 ingresaron al jardín. Todos caminaban cuidadosamente, pues cada uno detallaba algo de aquella hermosa casa.

-y ¿vives aquí tu solo?-, pregunto Tomoyo.

-no, también vivo con mis abuelos, aunque en este momento ellos estan viajando

-y, ¿no te molesta estar solo?-, pregunto Meilin.

-no, porque nunca me siento así, es difícil de explicar-, respondió con una risa. Les abrió la puerta de la casa, tanto por dentro como por fuera era bastante hermosa. –si quieren acomódense, y Sakura, ven conmigo, te presto algo de ropa mientras tanto

Y así, ambos se retiraron de ahí, dejando a los otros 3 aun observando la casa.

-Shaoran, ¿Qué te sucede?-, le pregunto al final Meilin, bastante preocupada.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-, pregunto indiferente.

-no has dicho nada desde hace un buen tiempo-, le respondió.

-no, solo pienso, es todo-, respondió así no mas, como para que evitar seguir siendo cuestionado. Y si, decía la verdad, pues aun no se sacaba de la cabeza que Sakura era un ángel; muchas dudas estaban apareciendo, una de ellas era bastante dolorosa y difícil de preguntar.

En eso, volvió a entrar Yukito, cargando una bandeja con 5 tazas de té. Junto a estos traía varios pastelillos mochi, mas de los que se come cada uno.

-espero les guste, es lo poco que les puedo ofrecer-, dijo mientras dejaba todo en la mesa, todos se sentaron y tomaron una taza y un mochi, solo quedaba la taza de Sakura. –y ya su amiga Sakura viene, le preste un camisón de mi abuela

-menos mal apareciste para ayudarla en el agua-, dijo Tomoyo.

-sí, no cualquiera se arriesga a ayudar a alguien en una situación como esa-, dijo Meilin.

-creo que eso depende de quien venga la ayuda, si es de manera condicional o incondicional-, fue lo único que pudo agregar Shaoran, nadie más objeto nada, pues tenía bastante razón.

Lo único que se pudo hacer fue tomar un poco de té, mientras esperaban a Sakura.

* * *

><p>Bueno, antes que nada los mochi son los pastelillos blancos redonditos que siempre aparecen en cualquier anime, raro no verlos. (haha me antoje de uno, a ver si me animo a prepararlos -w-). Y pues bueno, gracias por los reviews, y por tenerle paciencia a esta escritora ^^ Nos leemos en otro capitulo, o pues quienes siguen mis otras historias :D<p>

Saludos!


End file.
